fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Caagr98
Things Your new signature makes things hard to read. Just saying. Also, I need people to vote on my newest poll before I can update SR/RPG. Which I REALLY want to do. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 01:13, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Does this work better? 05:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC) WHOOPSYDAISY. Lee/Vec is yours. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 19:24, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thank you. And does this sig work better? 19:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :The sig looks great. Anyway, if you tell me what your pets are, I'll gladly make a deck for you. WHAT MISPRINTS I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 19:59, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I haven't said anything about any misprints. And the only pets I have is North Byser and Lee/Vec. That is why I want some more. A card deck with only two cards may feel a little small. 20:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) And I think I want Kowso too. 06:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Wut? How do you do the "I want new messages" thing? LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 20:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I use the template User:Caagr98/Templates/NewMessages. 20:06, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :IT WON'T LET ME VIEW THE SOURCE GAAAAAAAAAH! I want floaty messages :( LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 20:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean this code? I want new messages. 06:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Rock... I can use your rock in water?I will got you credits.The picture is differant.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. 06:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature request Can you design a signature for me? I'd like a Deep Blue Border, Cyan text BG, black text and a link to my contribs and talk page like yours. Ivan247 06:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I think you need to go here to ask for an signature. Spam - 12:29, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Please ask at the signature shop instead. 12:35, April 14, 2011 (UTC) BTW, do you mean like this? Ivan247Talk Page Ivan247Talk Page I made the border Navy, since Deep Blue didn't exist. Also, change the §§§ into any border style. In the preview, I used Solid. 12:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Ivan247Talk Page 09:11, April 15, 2011 (UTC) About your signature shop Im searching for work and i would like to work on your signature shop, so creating sigs will be much faster (now i know to make those border sigs!). Samuel17 18:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Good idea, you can start working when we get a new customer. PS. Why don't you use that very complicated sig? I think it is better to show people our skills. 19:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, it don't seem like one can edit someone else's userpage/subpages... 19:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) My sub-pages is on my wiki*... i may create my own sig shop, so pepole might come to my sig shop if you're busy. Samuel17 00:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC) *I mean the Dan-Ball wiki... Samuel17 Talk Page (i tooked it!) Okay. 05:55, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you there If you are then visit this page :- Some page IQ You can create his IQ.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? 12:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sig Have you forgotten about my sig? TFMaster 12:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, apparently, sorry. Here is it: ~TFMaster~ Talk Page ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 13:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but can you make the text to Old English Text MT? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page Okay, I changed the above post. 15:38, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, But I like the normal text. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 03:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ABOUT TIME Gah Caps Lock This is your card deck. It has: Lord Trollus I (Sig), Cashades, Emereel (Water, Big), Cerberus Tree (Megaboss), And (Fusion Base), Lee (Fusion), Vec (Fusion), Tespa (Warrior), and Lessie (Warrior). C-Tree is blue cuz he's a Megaboss. If And is on the field, summoning Lee and/or Vec will allow for a fusion, which will increase HP and change the moveset around. You can also fuze all three for epicness. Tespa and Lessie just have a Warrior marking as opposed to drawing guns that wouldn't fit. Your gold Deck Support is DeFusion. When played, all fuzed monsters that are defeated revert to their previous states, but they cannot morph back with the same cards. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 22:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, but can you add North Byser too? I forgot to ask for him. 14:04, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I can only fit that many, sorry. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 22:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay. 05:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Want you... ...make a battle with mine Wrath?You can choose any pet!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Lord Trollus I is preparing for the battle. 13:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok.Here Wrath:User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Now battle!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Lord Trollus I is done! Behold: Lord Trollus I Ninja form! Let's battle! 13:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Attack me!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Lord Ninja I attack wrath, but now, wrath all reag on Lord Ninja I and Lord Ninja I lose his leg and hand!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:34, April 30, 2011 (UTC) That's too much Engrish for me to understand, so Lord Trollus, use the Magnetic Razor Shuriken! And sing a little to Wrath, please. 13:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Wrath avoid and shoot a thunder beam at Lord Trollus I!Also:He a Plane.It can destroy a tree just by touch it!With his wing, Wrath cut lord trollus leg!And his crown!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) This is what happened to Lord Ninja I!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) . Wow.A Baby of 1 hours have beated Lord Ninja I!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I now leave to Play Titan Quest (Any game)User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:55, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations for beating an illusion. The real one was hiding in the shadows, creating more illusions. It starts flying Magnetic Razor Shurikens from everywhere, and nobody knows which ones are real, if any. 14:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) So, Wrath making the same attack everywhere!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 14:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) And misses. 15:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Continued here. 12:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Strift Your pet has arrived! Check the Breeding Center for more info. You have my congrats, sir. Also, I bear a gift: She has her very own revolver like her parents :D LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 17:21, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Mini Eos This is what Eos became after he was defeated by C-Tree and had his evil influence removed. Since you already own C-Tree, you can have this. Since, technically, this is C-Tree's son. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thank you. 12:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Grades for Classes Orientation- Grade:F Reason:Your pet(s) did not show up, therefore they got an F for truancy. Your Pet's Teacher, Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 22:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question Why isn't Mini-Eos in your pets? Just wondering. :/ DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to add him. 05:39, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Also, I don't know what category to put him in. 05:42, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, your main categories are "Pets I made" and "Pets from other users", and a sub category in that is "From the Adoption Center" so you can put another sub category and say "From DMSwordsmaster". Sound like a winner? DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:50, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Might work. 11:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ...Then do it. :/ DMSwordsmaster Talk 11:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh. And one more thing... ...Windows X is acually connected to your computer now. If one of its chains is dead, then your computer might get screwed up and if it dies completely, expect a BSoD and a new computer... I should've mentioned that earlier, did I? 20:39, May 5, 2011 (UTC) No, I have Windows 7, not Windows X. And also, I was at a computer at school when I asked if I could adopt it. 05:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : Oh no... 0_0 14:33, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Super/Sub script How it works?Warwood 20:10, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ghost. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:55, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Please sign your psts by typing ~~~~. It's easy to use; just type or , a text in the middle and then end with or , dpending on which one you used. For example THIS becomes THIS. 20:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) (Ghost:sorry xD) okay thanks! i am going to put it in it Warwood 20:10, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Linkimages how can you link images to wikia pages? .:Warwood:. 14:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Inside the image tag, after the filename, type |link=WHATEVER PAGE YOU WANT. Example: becomes . 14:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay cool... It does not work -_- .:Warwood:. 16:35, May 10, 2011 (UTC) It should work. And you didn't type |link=User:Caagr98/Pets, right? 19:05, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Animated GIF Can you please make me a animated transparent GIF of this picture rotating like a similar fashion of the fire bars in Irritation Stickman. Something like this But slower and with more pictures so it looks realastic (like you made for ZX) with your high quality GIF maker. When it will finish, put it in the right corner of my sig linking it to the adoption center. Do you need s? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 07:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Like this? I can make it transparent if you want. Also, I don't like the fan boon system, so everything I do is free. 13:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Make it transparent and put it in the right corner of my sig. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 15:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Like this? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 17:21, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Make it transparent. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 17:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Already did. 17:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much. Done. Lee is alive and well. I transferred his memory into program data and installed it into a robotic body. Vec has a new body as well. Diamond Head could not be saved. Oh well, he didn't have a brain anyways. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it was the diamond head who had the brain. 18:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ....Oh. Errm.... Ok then. Heh... Ok ok, I'll be sure to put robotic brains with their memories... Ok. Done. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Request I want a animated gif of this picture. Please make his eye turn black and after red like ZoshiX icon animated please.Could also make it transparent?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:35, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand what you mean. 10:55, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I think he means red/black eye smooth transition... if he really meant this... 11:03, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, now I understand. I think. 11:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yup.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Like this ? 11:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:20, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I want that picture animated by jump in snow.Want you enter a pet in Sport Center?And you will have a new clan?When it have 8 clan, Hockey start!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:53, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Refresh Pets Cause, y'know, L&V are no longer dead, cause, y'know, I made robot bodies for them and, y'know, gave em robot brains with their memories, so, y'know, although they're seperate, they're, y'know, ALIVE!?! DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I know, but they were still killed by Greed, even if they aren't dead. Also, I think they would prefer to be one being like before, if that's possible. 18:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Sadly, that is not possible. It's easy to make a robot body with a robot brain with the memories of past life, but to combine two seperate beings with different brains would take a horrendous amount of time and effort. They might even die in the process. Sorry, but this is the safest way. And no, making a diamond head stalk that has one brain would also be difficult, because Lee and Vec both have different personalities. To make a robot that can change personalities depending on who it controls would not work. It would be a single tree waving around L&V like puppets. DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, like it was before. 15:19, May 19, 2011 (UTC) The thing is, both of them have different personalities. I cannot combine their brains into one stalk. As I said, it would be very difficult to manage. By your respone, you WANT me to remove their brains, and make a single entity to control them both? DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure, but either is was so before or there was two brains inside the diamond. 18:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I believe that there were two brains inside of the Diamond. I know, I'm eating my words on how difficult it would be to create that... But in a way, I'm still right. The fact that L&V survived this long with this two brain system is a genetic mIrAcLe. So, the only thing I could do was to make a new brain and use it to puppet the Lee and Vec bodies... But even so, it would not know who you are, what happened, or anything. I think that leaving them seperate is the best choice for their well being. They sure seem to be surviving long enough as is, aren't they? DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) You may be right, but I don't understand why you can't fuse their bodies like Duotrope. 19:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:36, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like you think it's better to not do so, so okay. 05:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Done And, thankfully, his eye graft is not really noticable. Well, there's a red pupil. That's the best I could do. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:15, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :D You know what is Minecraft!Do you have a beta accound?If yes, choose any server free withoud Whitelist and free to build.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:09, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes I have. Well, it is my brother who have it, but I use it too. 20:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hate to be a crappy burden, but... Could you make my animated GIF blink occasionally and look like its actually flying? (aka moving slightly up and down) If so, thank you very muchness. I'm getting jealous of DMS's GIF. ZoshiXProfileTalk 00:52, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Can try... 05:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Done! I updated it. 19:40, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Request2 Could you make me a animated gif of this: Make something like Bleedot.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :I was the one who made the fast Bleedot jig. If Caagr doesn't want to make it, I could do that some time later today. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 11:58, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Sounds a bit hard. I'm not very good at making animations if I don't get more exact instructions. Sorry. 13:29, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Hyperjig instructions: *Sweep left leg *Sweep right leg *Kick left leg *Kick right leg *Crouch *Flip (Invert the picture) *Land (Possibly add a happy expression) *Do something crazy relating to the pet doing the jig (Bleedot used towels to clean up his blood) LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:30, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll try... 19:35, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I can't think of anything crazy for him to do... 19:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Then give him a troll face- WAIT NO. I guess the color of his/her head could cycle? LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:48, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Can try. Also, should I make it transparent? ::P.S. 20:16, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't make mine transparent, but it's your choice. I use Monobook, so it comes out white to me. Anyway, I rofl'd at the ZoshiXSprite being a Yoshi. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 20:22, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, what did you think it'd be? A Goomba? Also, 20:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Who where you expecting, the Easter bunny> Coolio. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 20:29, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I don't understand. 20:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :It was a reference to something. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:24, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay. 19:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Stupid troll in my shop Take the troll away, or I delete it alone!!!!! NEVER DO IT AGAIN!!!!!! King_Oskar (very angry) It wasn't me who added it. I only added the credits. 16:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Stridark's ded(sic) Yea. Not so heavilly guarded, now is it? Mourn your loss and get over it. You knew I disliked him. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:48, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :All of this could have been avoided if someone had just decided to give him toy orbs as opposed to making him born with soul orbs. Probably. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 23:52, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::No. Ultimate Stickman was not supposed to breed. The child, as given in a prophecy, would of ended the world. This prevented it. Unless something stupid happens, like, oh, it coming back to life. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I understood it was the only way to calm you down, so I told my guards to not do anything. 07:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::It wouldn't of mattered, either way... Smart move, though, since there is only 1 casualty... DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I understood that. That's why I did it. 18:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::And that's why it was a smart move. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes, it was. I'm not VERY stupid, you know... And I won't even ask you to revive him... Don't worry, I won't breed Ultimate Stick again. 18:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::Good. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:32, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::But it's okay if I breed Hidinja again, right? 18:33, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::Yes. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:34, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ... What the helc did you do to the FB template? I need to go replace all of those with (Find out what number it was before and put it here) 0 and whatever spam they wanted to put. >.C LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I thought all FB-related pages was sandboxes? 07:04, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Weird. I was walking around my castle, when I found a large egg. DNA scans show that it is related to Cerberus Tree. I wonder who could of bred with her. Either way, I will not kill this child, as there is no crazy prophecy behind Cerberus Tree. However, as a result, I will be keeping this egg for myself. Do you have any objections? I'm all ears. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. But I can visit sometimes, okay? 05:32, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you may. The egg still seems somewhat far from hatching. I haven't the slightest what it will be. Another 3 headed tree? Some tree/person crossbreed? (NOT a Treant) Who knows? DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:03, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I wonder what it is too. Also, are you sure it isn't Eos child? I think they have similar genes. But I still don't have a clue what it will be. P.S. When I visit, I'll take C-Tree and Eos with me. They may want to meet the child. 21:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ...Wait, what about North Byser? DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) May be a good idea to take him with me, too. 05:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ....You think Eos is the father, don't you? DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:43, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I think so, but I'm not sure. I don't know how we would get to know, either. 13:54, June 10, 2011 (UTC) That isn't quite what I meant. I already know who the father is. And it isn't Eos. Or U.Stickman. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:11, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Who is it, then? 14:25, June 10, 2011 (UTC) North Byser. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) So that's why you wanted me to take NB with me? Also, do you know when it will hatch? 15:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Few days, few weeks, who knows? Also, you don't seem too suprised that he is the father. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:23, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I was, I'm just bad at expressing things like that in text. 16:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Cultus Well, the egg hatched. Cultus was born with an X Base and missing her left and right hands. Her face was also mutated. So, I took her to the hospital and attatched a laser blaster and a laser sword, the latter of which can transform into a hand when not in use. I also added a hover machine to the lower half of the X Base. She is very healthy. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Good job. Now cure eventual teslitis. Umm... Please? And what disease does Cultus' sword have? 19:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ...Its just a laser sword. If I put a disease in the sword, it would wind up poisoning Cultus herself. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But I think it's a bit odd that both parents belongs to me, but you get the baby. 21:56, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Would you like me to use my admin powarz and take both parents? Or would you not mind me having the baby and you having the parents? DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't complain, but I just think it's a bit odd. BTW, I thiught it was called Admin Pawahz? 22:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, I think you should add NB and Cultus on Veyron's family tree. You know, C-Tree is already there. 22:11, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll get to that. But what I want to know is why the hell you thought Eos was the father when he is C-Tree's son. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:41, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I just thought it was the father who was related to Cultus instead of the mother. 07:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC) GIF Lets create animated GIF of every species' movement. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:35, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :You would need permission from the creators first. It's like you're a black market businessman or something, gog. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:37, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Are you my boss or something? 06:13, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hidinja's Hurt. The bitch tried to sneak into my base for some reason. My heat-sensor'd turrets spotted her and filled her with lead. She's at the hospital right now, but I'm filing charges for invasion of private property and breaking and entering. Care to explain why she was there? DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I would like to know that too. 03:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, you better be talking to her and finding out, because if I don't get a good reason, I'm filing charges. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) My only guess is that she snuck in an egg... 06:12, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Or maybe she didn't like that you killed Stridark. 12:17, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I've talked to her, and it seems she snuck in to hide the egg to show she wasn't angry for the loss of Stridark. I'll probably try to get an animated child from her and Shinold AGAIN. At least they seems to like each other. And I was surprised that she was detected at all, but realized she's unable to hide the heat, which was detected by the turrets. I also want to apologize if she broke something to get in or anything like that. 15:57, June 13, 2011 (UTC) But that doesn't explain why she would hide the egg in MY PLACE. Did she do it as some sort of symbolic act of semi-trust? Or did she actually do it as a "We forgive you" gift? Its odd, really. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:27, June 13, 2011 (UTC) She wanted to say that she wasn't angry because you killed Stridark, and who would she say that to if not you? 17:41, June 13, 2011 (UTC) That does not explain THE EGG, good sir. Also, if she wanted to tell me she wasn't mad at me killing Stridark, she could of come up to me in BROAD DAYLIGHT and told me, not sneak into a heavily fortified castle with ARMED GUARDS, HEAT SENSOR TURRETS, AND OTHER ASSORTED DEATH TRAPS to tell me. Also, WHY DID SHE BRING THE EGG? DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't know why she didn't just give it to you, but she wanted to give it to you. And she said Shinold accepted that she did so. 17:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I see. But tell her if she wants to talk to me, just come up to me in DAYLIGHT and tell me. And if she's, idk, nocturnal or something, tell her to go to the castle door, press the big red button on the door, and I'll see to her. Alright? DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:47, June 13, 2011 (UTC) She seems to be a bit afraid of sunlight for some reason, and she don't really know what all these big red buttons do. 17:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) -Headesk- Then tell her if she wants to talk to me, send a note or a letter to the tube outside. There's one RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE GATE. It will come to me, I will read it, and I will let her in. OR IS SHE AFRAID OF BIG LONG TUBES AS WELL? Getting kind of frustrated here. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't know why she didn't do that, but she didn't want to make anyone angry. She also said she dropped the egg at your backyard when she was attacked. Maybe you should go search for it. 17:54, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I found it... sort of. It hatched. And I can't find the baby. GODEDIT: GBEAVERDAMNITSONOFABITCHPIECEOFSHITMOTHERFUCKINGASSHOLEFUCKFUCKFUCK!!!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:56, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Found him! ...Or her. Yeah. Turns out she was standing right there. I just COULDN'T SEE HER. She is almost completely invisible. She can also glow if she wants to. What to name her.... DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:04, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. And since Hidinja wanted you to keep her, I reccomend that you do. 18:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC) After doing a bit of translations, I decided to call her "Varkain", Finnish for Stealth. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:05, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay for me, not that I could deny an admin that pleasure. 19:08, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hidinja is teaching her some ninja techniques, such as the art of sneaking, etc. She's doing pretty good. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:18, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. Does this mean Hidinja has recovered? And that she's learned to press big red buttons? 19:31, June 13, 2011 (UTC) And a possible explanation for not using any tubes or buttons last time is her careful nature. 19:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, she apparently has. Also, that doesn't surprise me. Varkain is getting pretty good at combat. (Still not enough to beat me, of course, but she's doing ok) DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:13, June 13, 2011 (UTC) You're not doing your best, are you? 15:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) What you mean? DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) If you did you best then she would already be dead. 17:21, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Question What is the template for your pets (the one with the IQ, gender)? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:20, June 14, 2011 (UTC) User:Caagr98/Templates/CustomSRenemy. 10:22, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks But How do I copy it? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Like the normal one, but with |taxonomy= |IQ= |gender= somewhere in the code. 10:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Template Please edit this Template:SR pet|page. And how do you change your font color? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 15:37, June 14, 2011 (UTC) No. 17:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) The fuck is with him?! Yeah. Today, some guy came to my abode. He said that it was time for Varkain's "Elite Training". I dunno who the fuck he is or why he came there, but apparently some new order said that they wanted Varkain trained more and sent him to do it. Oh, this is the guy's picture. He sounds pretty snarky. Anyways, I sent this to ask if Hidinja approves of this. After all, she is Varkain's mother. Also, one last thing- you've got 3 days to prove yourself active, or we will be forced to confiscate your pets. So reply to this within 3 days, alright? DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:53, June 19, 2011 (UTC) : *slips a note from HGD's talk page, saying he (C98) won't return until 626...* 21:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC) : : That helps. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC) : I don't know who that guy is, but he looks like one of the bosses from An Untitled Story. Also, I'm back now. 20:35, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : You've played it? 0D Anyways, disregard this whole message. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I play AUS. 06:52, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Cultus, and a request. I have decided to give Cultus to you. This is because she is very lonely in my castle. She gets along great with my pets, but I have decided that she should be with her family. And now a request. Is it ok if I make a dark story involving Cultus and the newborn child? DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:27, June 27, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. 18:44, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Minecraft Battle? Would you to fight Herobrine?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, here's your opponent: Sssplosive ! 12:48, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Herobrine use Griefl!Herobrine is starting grief Sssplosive!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:38, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I can kill Herobrine instantly. How? DMSwordsmaster used: Proof he doesn't exist!! Herobrine faded from existance!! BECAUSE HE'S AN URBAN LEGEND. GOD. DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:41, June 28, 2011 (UTC) This is not a legend!It real if you have Human plus!Plus, it's a pet with herobrine look, not herobrine!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) HEROBRINE IS AN URBAN LEGEND GOD DAMNIT. RAAAAAAEG!! I SHOULD JUST KILL THAT SCUM AND BE RID OF HIM. I THINK I WILL!!! NOW MOURN YOUR LOSSES AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TRY TO SAY THAT HE'S STILL ALIVE BY SOME IGNORANT FLUKE I'LL CUT YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF. DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:52, June 28, 2011 (UTC) That's okay for me. I would have let Sssplosive kill it if you didn't. 13:56, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I'LL SPARE YA THE TROUBLE OF LETTING YOUR OWN PET DIE. OR YOUR PETS BABIES DIE. WHY LET PEOPLE GET KILLED TO SOLVE A PROBLEM WHEN YOU CAN JUST FELL THEM IN ONE BIG SWOOP?! AHAHHAH!!! STUPID FUCKING URBAN LEGEND!!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:58, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't like that noob legend either. 14:10, June 28, 2011 (UTC) War Stop I make the war stop:Because I WONT fight you.You started a war for nothing.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 14:03, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I haven't ever started a war on you. Blame the trolls in Trolland. And yourself. 08:06, July 2, 2011 (UTC) If we canceled the war in such an early stage, there would be civil war in Trolland. Peace, in this case, is not an option. 09:13, July 2, 2011 (UTC)